Yo si te apoyo
by Madeline CriXar Hatter
Summary: No se que mosco me pico, pero me ha dado por escribir como una loca! Ahora, trabajo tres fics mas, esto segura que uno de esos en especial les gustara. Comenten que les parecio, no importa si la critica es buena o mala.


Tony y Pepper estaban en la azotea de la academia trabajando en un caso. SHIELD habia estado intentando contactar a Iron Man,  
pero hasta no saber para que, era mejor no arriesgarse.

-Oh, y si te quieren reclutar como agente para ellos? Seria genial!-Chillo Pepper. Tony giro los ojos y sonrio. Ella en realidad estaba obsecionada con ser agente de SHIELD.

-Claro, me reclutan como agente y resulta ser una trampa para encerrarme como un criminal, seria genial.

- Por que habrian de encerrarte? Tu no has hecho nada malo.

-Lo se, pero Fury me tiene entre ojos, cree que cometere algun error en grande y vigila cada uno de mis movimintos cuando estoy en un combate.

- Y eso te molesta? Es un honor!

- Que, ser vigilado sin derecho a cometer errores?

-No, que la organizacion mas grande del mundo del espionaje te tenga puesto el ojo. Es casi como si te envidiaran.

-Claro que si, mi tecnologia supera por mucho a los mandroides que le compraron a Hammer, aun que no sean otra cosa que baratas imitaciones de mis disenos de armadura.

Pepper se rio en voz baja. Tony podia ser lindo y listo, pero no habia manera de que superara su arrogancia.

-Pues si tuviera una armadura y SHIELD me propusiera unirme a ellos, aceptaria en seguida.

-Es por eso que no te hecho una armadura aun.-rio Tony.- No puedo imaginarte como agente de SHIEDL.

- Por que no?- pregunto Pepper enojada.

-Bueno, para empezar, hablas demasiado, revelarias todos sus secretos en seguida, segundo, hasta donde se no tienes ninguna clase de entramiento especial y tercero, los ayudarias a capturarme.

-Muy bien,- Pepper se paro de su asiento- uno, he guardado tu secreto de Iron Man por meses, asi que no tienes por que hacharme nada en cara, segundo, de ser agente, ahi me darian entrenamiento, y en todo caso, con la armadura no es tan necesario, y tercero, jamas les ayudaria en algo contra ti, antes que una gran carrera de agente estan las personas que me importan y entre ellos estas tu. Pero no se si te importo igual que tu a mi.

Tomo su mochila y se fue enoja, dejando a Tony con la palabra en la boca. No habia querido decir eso para herirla y mucho menos darle a entender que no le importaba, pero cuando tienes demasiados codigos que memorizar no queda lugar para la razon.

Pepper bajo de la azotea hasta el pasillo. Caminaba rapido y a pasos largos, recordando todos los contras que Tony le dio para ser agente, hasta que su hombro golpeo algo bruscamente.

-Auch, oye, ten cuidado.- reclamo.

- Pepper? Que haces aqui? Crei que estabas arriba con Tony.- dijo Rhodey, frotandose su brazo golpeado.

-No me hables de el.

- Por que, que paso?

-Rhodey, tu crees que hablo demasiado?

-No lo creo, lo se.

-Mmmhh.-Pepper hizo puchero.-Tony dice que no puedo ser agente de SHIELD por que no puedo guardar sus secretos y lo delataria a el.

- Que? Eso es tonto. Has guardado el secreto de Iron Man por mucho tiempo. Ahg, Tony sigue arriba?

-Si.

-Ven vamos a hablar con el.

-No, ve tu solo, no quiero verlo ahora.- Se colgo su mochila de nuevo al hombro y siguio caminando.

Rhodey resoplo y subio a la azotea en busca del genio.

-Oye, cuando te lo propones, lo echas a perder en grande.

- De que hablas?

-Pepper. Me la encontre en el pasillo, estaba bastante molesta contigo por algo de SHIELD.

-Ah, eso. Yo no queria que se molestara conmigo, me dijo que si tuviera una armadura se uniria a SHIELD, luego le dije que por eso no se la habia hecho y que no seria buena idea que se uniera a ellos y se molesto. No tiene sentido.

- No tiene sentido? Amigo, es lo que ella mas quiere. Que tal si ella te dijera que no eres el mejor postor para hacerte cargo se Stark Internacional?

-Es completamente difernete.

-Es exactamente lo mismo.

El rostro de Tony se ensombrecio. Si a Pepper realmente le dolia que negaran su sueno de ser agente como a el el suyo de dirigir la compania de su padre, habia hecho realmente mal.

-Tengo que hablar con Pepper. No te dijo a donde iba?

-No, pero estaba muy molesta. Seguro esta en su casa o en la armeria. Llamala.

Marco su numero, pero sorprendentemente ella no contesto.

-Esto es extrano. Tengo que encontrarla.

Se despidieron. Tony se puso su armadura y alzo vuelo.

-Computadora, dame las coordenadas de la localizacion de Pepper de acuerdo con la senal de su telefono.

-"Sistema GPS activado. Error. Objetivo incapaz de localizar. Chip de rastreo desconectado."

- Que? Imposible, ella tendria que desarmar su celular para desconectarlo. Intenta de nuevo.

-"Reintentando operacion. Error. Incapaz de localizar."

-No puede ser, Pepper, donde estas?

Volo sobre toda la ciudad; edificios, pistas, rascacielos, casas, todo, pero la computadora repitio lo mismo durante todo el camino. Ya dandose por vencido, volvio a la casa de Rhodey pensando lo peor. Si nisiquiera con toda su avanzada tecnologia habia podido encontrarla con solo unos minutos despues de haberse ido, como la buscaria? Podia estar en cualquier parte.  
El se or Fix podia haberla secuestrado para terminar de vengarse de su padre, tambien pudo haber sido Gene en un cuadro de locura, o por ultima opcion Justin Hammer; los habia visto muy cari osos en el hospital, luego de que Whiplash casi habia destruido su implante, y pudo perfectamente tomarla como soborno para que le vendiera su compa ia. De repente, una alarma en su pantalla lo volvio a la realidad.

-"Restos de sistema GPS de la se orita Pots encontados."

- Restos? Donde?- pregunto impaciente.

-"Estos se encuentran en una locacion cerca de la ubicacion actual del usuario"

- Que? La casa de Rhodey?

-"Se encuentran en una locacion cerca de la ubicacion actual del usuario."

Tony apago sus propulsores y desendio. Volteo hacia los lados, buscando dicha locacion.

-Imposible. Si esta por aqui y no esta dentro de la casa, el unico lugar que queda es la antigua armeria.

-"Eso es correcto"

Aun con dudas, camino hacia la primera base del equipo Iron Man. Esta aun estaba calcinada por los explosivos implantados por el Thong, (no se si es asi como se escribe, disculpen la falta) pero se mantenia estable. Se detuvo al frente de la puerta de la armeria, la cual habia sido facilmente esmpujada por alguien, ya que los sistemas de seguridad se habian descompuesto, y seguia abierta. Entro y por primera vez en meses vio su interior: la computadora principal destruida, el suelo cubierto de escombros, las paredes quemadas, los equipos que albergaban antes las armaduras completamente demantelados y restos de ceniza en todas partes. Seguia sorprendido por el panorama cuando escucho el sonido de un teclado cerca de donde estaba. Reviso el lugar, dejando como ultimo el cuarto de enfermeria.(sale en el capitulo "Presa de la Pantera", ahi es donde ponen a T chala, que asi vi que es como se escribe su nombre, luego de que Iron Man lo trajera al ser atacado por A.I.M) Se alivio por completo al ver a Pepper ahi, sentada en la camilla con su computadora.

- Pepper?

Ella volteo.

-Hola Tony.-dijo con desgano.

- Que haces aqui? Este lugar es peligroso.- se sento junto a ella.

-Queria estar sola un rato. Pense en lo que dijiste y... bueno,... tal vez unirme a SHIELD no sea lo mas apropiado.

-Pepper, no.- tomo sus manos entre las suyas-Lo lamento, de verdad, no quise decir eso, no quise darte a entender nada de lo que dije en la academia. Tal vez si hablas un poco mas que nosotros, pero estoy seguro de que seras una gran agente y quiero apoyarte. Disenare incluso una armadura especial para todas tus misiones, pero por favor, perdoname.

-Tony,- estaba completamente sorprendida, nunca lo habia visto asi.- yo... no lo entiendo. Entonces que quisiste decir?

-Tu si me importas, Pep, y mucho. No te dije que unirte a ellos seria mala idea por que no sea para ti, si no por que... bueno... si te conviertes en agente, no encajarias en el equipo Iron Man tan bien como lo haces ahora.

- Tu crees que encajo bien en el equipo?- su cara se ilumino de nuevo, lo que hizo sonreir a Tony.

-Por supuesto. Un agente de SHIELD debe estar en la Heli-Base 24/7. No podrias estar con nosotros en la armeria como siempre lo haces. Me haria mucha falta tu ayuda, tu apoyo y hasta creo que tus gritos.-ambos se rieron.

-Aww, Tony.- Pepper se abalanzo sobre el, rodeando sus hombros en un abrazo.-Tu tambien me harias mucha falta.

Tony se sintio aliviado y le devolvio el abrazo, rodeando su cintura.

- Debo tomar eso como un "si, te disculpo"?

-Claro que si.

Cuando Pepper finalmente lo solto, el seguia sonriendo. En eso, recordo algo.

-Oye, pero hay algo que no entiendo, trate de buscarte todo el dia con el GPS de la armadura, y todo el tiempo me dijo que estaba desconectado. Que le hiciste a tu telefono?

-Bueno, es que me sentia mal y no queria que nadie me llamara, asi que lo apague por completo.

- Pero como desconectaste el localizador? Ese funciona aunque el celular este apagado.

-Tony, hackeo la base de datos del FBI y las senales de SHIELD, no fue muy complicado.- Tony sonrio y se acerco a ella, dandole un beso en la mejilla. Pepper se sonrojo y cambio su expresion, dejo de sonreir.

- Pep, te sientes bien?- le pregunto algo soprendido.

-Si, es que...

- No te gusto?

-No era lo que esperaba.- el se rio un poco, la abrazo acercandola a el y la beso de verdad.

- Mejor?- le pegunto sin soltarla, con una sonrisa en su cara. Pepper asintio timidamente.

-Mucho mejor.  
========================================================================================================================== Ojala les guste. Quiero hacer algo especial para ustedes, los lectores en espa ol de la serie.  
Para todos los fans de Iron Man, si conocen bien la serie, que personaje les gustaria que saliera en algun fic? Como dije en la descripcion, ya tengo algunos proyectos, pero quiero saber que les gustaria leer. Comenten y nos vemos pronto. 8) 


End file.
